Monster Island vs SpaceGodzilla
by Goji64
Summary: After the events of Terror of Mecdha-Godzilla, and DAM a mysterious Kaiju dubbed as SpaceGodzilla appears on Monster Island. Read as Godzilla and allies take on SpaceGodzilla in the battle of the century!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Kaiju SpaceGodzil

Monster Island vs. SpaceGodzilla

Chapter 1: Mysterious Kaiju- SpaceGodzilla

Note: The time line for this fan fic Terror of Mecha-Godzilla, DAM, and this. Titanosaurus. King Caesar, and a few more Kaiju now live on Monster Island.

Gorosaurus roared as he patrolled the forests of Monster Island, he was proud a year ago today he and the rest of Monster Island had succeeded in defeating and killing King Ghidorah. Gorosaurus felt something was up, large crystals had been appearing around the island lately and Gorosaurus had just discovered a group of them, all together in what looked to be some kind of fortress. Gorosaurus roared out in confusion as he a ball of flickering energy levitated down towards him. It struck the ground inside the crystal fortress, causing an explosion, sending dust up into the air and sending Gorosaurus flying back. Gorosaurus growled as he rose to his feet, as the dust faded away the Kaiju SpaceGodzilla was revealed! SpaceGodzilla roared and shook his arms at Gorosaurus, made by an unknown race of alien to make a Kaiju that could surely kill Godzilla. It looked exactly as Godzilla did in 1967 but had green skin, his eyes where all black, and he had two antennae. Gorosaurus roared out in fury before charging SpaceGodzilla. He rammed SpaceGodzilla in the chest with his head, sending SpaceGodzilla stumbling back. SpaceGodzilla roared out in fury before slashing Gorosaurus across the snout. Gorosaurus roared out in pain as he was sent rolling across the ground. Gorosaurus tried to rise but SpaceGodzilla fired his purple atomic heat ray onto Gorosaurus, engulfing him in an explosion. Gorosaurus let out a gurgle of pain as SpaceGodzilla stomped towards him, SpaceGodzilla grabbed Gorosaurus by the snout and slammed his face onto a boulder twice. SpaceGodzilla punched Gorosaurus' face twice, sending the dinosaur stumbling back, finally SpaceGodzilla head butted Gorosaurus, sending Gorosaurus onto his back. SpaceGodzilla roared out in victory as he shook his arms around. SpaceGodzilla realized that the Kaiju had noticed him too quickly SpaceGodzilla would have to disguise himself but as who, that's when he got it! Whit energy shot of SpaceGodzilla's body as he shook his arms in the way someone would as they powered up. SpaceGodzilla's body was engulfed in white energy as he turned himself into Godzilla.

Fake Godzilla roared as he stomped away from Gorosaurus, making sure to stop by a crystal and absorb the energy from it in the form of an energy ball. Fake Godzilla roared out in power as the energy surged through his body, he then turned and stomped away leaving Gorosaurus stunned.


	2. Chapter 2: Godzilla gone bad?

Chapter 2 - Godzilla gone bad!?

Fake Godzilla roared as he surveyed the area of Monster Island, Fake Godzilla would actually live on this Island if he didn't need to destroy it. He needed to destroy it in order to catch the attention of Godzilla, he would destroy a good amount of the Island and the Kaiju then he would return to kill Gorosaurus. That awful plan would soon backfire on him. King Caesar roared as he greeted Fake Godzilla, Fake Godzilla simply growled and snarled at him, King Caesar stomped towards Fake Godzilla, trying to ask what was wrong, but Fake Godzilla grabbed him and slammed him. King Caesar got up onto his knees only to be kicked hard in the side by Fake Godzilla, King Caesar rolled away from what he thought was the real Godzilla. King Caesar tried to ask what was wrong again but Fake Godzilla swung at him twice, King Caesar ducked out of the way of both the swings then pushed Fake Godzilla away from him. Fake Godzilla was sent stumbling back by this, King Caesar circled Fake Godzilla, confused by what was happening, Fake Godzilla kicked a boulder at King Caesar. King Caesar caught it then threw it back at Fake Godzilla, Fake Godzilla did the same then threw it at King Caesar's face, sending him onto his back.

Fake Godzilla fired his purple heat ray, only for King Caesar's reflective eyes to absorb them and send them back at Fake Godzilla. The blast struck him and exploding on contact, the damage to heavy Fake Godzilla blinked in between his SpaceGodzilla and Fake Godzilla forms. After seeing this and hearing the roar again, King Caesar realized this wasn't the real Godzilla. King Caesar ducked his head down and charged towards Fake Godzilla, the alien grabbed Caesar with both of his hands and threw Caesar away from him, Caesar was sent rolling across the ground. Fake Godzilla fired off his heat ray, striking the ground around Caesar and covering it in explosions, Fake Godzilla followed that attack up by picking up multiple boulders and throwing them at Caesar. Caesar roared out in pain as he was engulfed in rock and explosions, Fake Godzilla unleashed two blasts of energy onto King Caesar, both causing massive explosions, and sending dust into the air. Fake Godzilla roared out in victory and shook his arms around.

King Caesar struggled to sit up, with a weak roar Caesar fell back onto his back. Fake Godzilla stomped towards Caesar, preparing to end the Kaiju. Suddenly the Earth beneath his shook, suddenly the ground came up beneath him, Fake Godzilla tripped on this, falling onto his back and rolling away from the hole. Anguirus roared as he burst from the hole, he sensed something was up and he had come just in time, it seemed something had beaten Caesar to a pulp. Anguirus stomped towards the rising Fake Godzilla who he thought to be the real Godzilla for a second, Fake Godzilla roared out in fury before kicking Anguirus away from him. The ankylosaur roared out in pain as he was sent rolling across the ground. Fake Godzilla roared before firing off several heat rays covering the area in explosions, he stomped towards the fallen Anguirus, grabbed him by the snout and slammed his head onto a boulder multiple times.

Anguirus tripped Fake Godzilla with his tail, Godzilla's fake copy tumbled across the ground, Anguirus growled as he realized this was imposter, he had fought a Fake Godzilla before and it didn't end so well…Anguirus had to be smart about how he approached this. Fake Godzilla roared out in fury before stomping towards Anguirus. Anguirus lye on his back, twitching, and gurgling out in pain. Fake Godzilla studied Anguirus to see if the Kaiju had really been defeated and it appeared so. Fake Godzilla kicked Anguirus in his side, Anguirus roars and twitching stopped as he fell limp. Fake Godzilla shook his arms around and roared out in victory before stomping away. Suddenly Fake Godzilla roared out in pain, something had grabbed his tail and it hurt, Fake Godzilla turned around to see Anguirus chomped down on his tail.

Fake Godzilla shook Anguirus off his tail, sending the ankylosaur onto a boulder, Anguirus bounced off the boulder and leapt at Fake Godzilla, scratching him across the side. Fake Godzilla roared out in pain as he fell onto a knee. Anguirus leapt at Fake Godzilla from behind, smashing his shell into Fake Godzilla, sending Godzilla's fake copy onto his face. Fake Godzilla rolled away from Anguirus, Fake Godzilla quickly rose and fired off several heat rays, Anguirus charge fearlessly through the explosions and rammed Fake Godzilla, knocking him onto his back. Fake Godzilla had been damaged too much, forcing him to turn back to his SpaceGodzilla form. King Caesar roared out in fury as he rose to his feet, this didn't seem to be much of a problem, SpaceGodzilla might be able to defeat these two. Suddenly Gorosaurus emerges from the woods, Titanosaurus at his side, all the dinosaurs roar at SpaceGodzilla, finding himself outnumbered SpaceGodzilla quickly took flight and flew away.

The four Kaiju roared out in victory and shook they're arms around. SpaceGodzilla flew until he was noting more then a dot, then a tiny flash occurred, and he was gone. Gorosaurus had went and warned Titanosaurus of Godzilla's duplicate and said he had transformed himself into Godzilla. Gorosaurus had then led Titanosaurus where he heard battle cries and explosions. That's when he had found Anguirus and Caesar fighting SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla was made using the DNA of Godzilla, he was made in the same way in witch all the Terror-Beast that had once battled Zone Fighter where made. SpaceGodzilla was made as the ultimate weapon and ultimate enemy to kill Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla killed his creators the day after his creation, he knew one thing and one thing only at the time, that he needed to find Godzilla and kill him. He had secretly appeared months earlier and created tons of crystals around the Island to use as energy sources. SpaceGodzilla's only goal is to fight Godzilla and kill him. Wanting to destroy Monster Island to catch his attention but SpaceGodzilla's plans back fired horribly as SpaceGodzilla was soon discovered. SpaceGodzilla retreated to the moon, he would rest there for a day, he sat there thinking of a way to get Godzilla to fight him. That's when he got it! The ultimate plan in order to get Godzilla to fight him! SpaceGodzilla sat and went to sleep, he would return at sunrise to activate step one of his evil plan.

But for now he would rest…


End file.
